To the Highest Bidder
by Risika Aki
Summary: Haruhi has a chance to pay off her debt by being auctioned at an Ouran charity ball—who’s going to take her home? Or the question is—will the host club be ready to let go of her? Haruhi X Host Club, my favorite pairing will come out later in the story.


**TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER**

_**Summary:** Haruhi has a chance to pay off her debt by being auctioned at an Ouran charity ball—who's going to take her home? Or the question is—will the host club be ready to let go of her? Haruhi X Host Club, my favorite pairing will come out later in the story. _

**_Author's Notes: _**Host club is my newest obsession, its God-awesome and oh so funny! I have a favorite pairing in the series, but as yet, I'm not about to reveal it but only later in the story. I hope you like it!

**PROLOGUE**

"A charity ball auction?"

Fujioka Haruhi—famed 'Natural' of the Host Club, "Shoujo Manga Gariben" and "Commoner" lifted her face from her books and stared at the Club Vice President Ootori Kyoya with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes, it's a party where the families of ouran gather and donate money--" Kyoya eyed Haruhi keenly, shutting his notebook with an audible snap, "For the less fortunate."

arrow signs with 'less fortunate' point to Haruhi

"Really now?" Haruhi mutters under her breath, a bead of sweat forming at her head, "I'd say it's a complete waste of time—if want to help the less fortunate, why not just donate the whole bulk without having to spend on preparations for a ball?"

The members of the host club looked at her with a pitiful expression on their faces.

"Mom! How could you be so inconsiderate!" Tamaki demanded, "Of course Haruhi doesn't understand what its like at a charity ball—" the host club president hushed his voice a note lower and whispered, "She doesn't have money to spare…"

Tamaki looked over his shoulder at Haruhi with watery eyes—

"**TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATRE—SCENE 100-SOMETHING"**

"_Haruhi! You're dying—you haven't eaten for days!" Tamaki wept._

"_It's alright sempai…I have to help the less fortunate," Haruhi whispers through pale lips, and digs into her pocket for pennies, "Please—give this 2000 yen for the charity, I didn't eat for a week for it."_

_Haruhi's hand raises the pennies to Tamaki before finally falling limply to her side—"Its…for…the orphans…"_

_(how did orphans get in the picture?)_

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts, "You are a saint!"_

"_A saint…a saint…" the other host club members make an echo effect._

"**END OF TAMAKI INNER MIND THEATER—SCENE 100-SOMETHING"**

"Waaah! Haruhi is dead!" Hunny wailed and blew his nose on Mori's shirt. "She died from starvation—Takashi, we need to get some cake for her funeral."

"Mitsukuni, cakes are not for funerals." Mori said, wiping the cake off Hunny's mouth.

"Sou yo" Tamaki wiped the tears from his own eyes, "Hunny-sempai, Haruhi's sacrifice will not be forgotten!"

"Anou—Tono, Haruhi is still here." Hikaru and Kaoru's duet voices pointed at a live Haruhi standing on the side.

Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Uh—Hunny-sempain, Tamaki-sempai, I'm over here." Haruhi interrupted the sudden weeping show the host club was putting.

Tamaki and the rest stopped. "Haruhi! You're alive!"

Haruhi decided to sit this one out on the couch than argue that she was standing there the entire time. She cast at the pleading 'look-at-me' face Tamaki had on him as he stared at her, and looked away.

There was a sound of breaking glass as Tamaki took on a crest fallen look and went running to Kyoya, "MOM! Our daughter is ignoring me, is she entering a rebellious phase?"

Haruhi sighed while her "MOM" went about the task of calming her over-emotional pseudo-Dad.

"Its alright Dad, nobody's going to starve Haruhi for money when she doesn't have any herself." direct stab wound of words at haruhi "We don't even need to donate any material property or money."

"Are?" Tamaki raised a puzzled expression. "Than what are we going to auction for charity?"

Kyoya smiled slyly and pointed at Tamaki's chest. "We'll be selling the members."

"EH!" the entire club room echoed with the sound of surprise the birds outside the building suddenly rushed up into the sky from surprise.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Notes: **do leave a review if you enjoyed it. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
